


Alligators Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A smile formed on the Sewer King's face the minute several children returned from the streets of Gotham City. His eyes settled on many pretties after they were dropped near him. He lifted one pretty in particular. ''I won't discipline you little monsters this time.'' The Sewer King saw happy children. He frowned. ''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS! OBTAIN EXTRA PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING! SCATTER!''





	Alligators Smile

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A smile formed on the Sewer King's face the minute several children returned from the streets of Gotham City. His eyes settled on many pretties after they were dropped near him. He lifted one pretty in particular. ''I won't discipline you little monsters this time.'' The Sewer King saw happy children. He frowned. ''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS! OBTAIN EXTRA PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING! SCATTER!'' 

The Sewer King laughed after his children ran. He walked to a sick pet alligator and sat with it. He placed the stuffed alligator near it. His smile remained. Tears appeared. It died happy.

 

THE END


End file.
